A Nightmare on Elm Street: Dreamwalkers
A Nightmare on Elm Street: Dreamwalkers was one of the houses at Halloween Horror Nights: Carnival of Carnage. Based on the New Line Cinema horror series, A Nightmare on Elm Street, the maze brought guests into the twisted dream world of Freddy Krueger. Located in Soundstage 23, the maze featured movie scenes from throughout the series. Description Freddy Krueger chases you through 1428 Elm Street in a nightmare you can't wake up from- because you are already awake! History and Location In June 2007, Universal Studios announced a deal with New Line Cinema to bring three recent horror icons to the Halloween Horror Nights events, including Freddy Krueger . Although Freddy had appeared in All Nite Die-In in 2003, this was the first time his likeness was licensed and his dark world was expanded upon. The maze was located in one of the larger soundstages along with PsychoScareapy: Home for the Holidays. Together they were the eighth and ninth mazes in the same location. Guests entered the queue in the large paved area in front of the soundstages and, in a unique instance, instead of entering the soundstage directly, entered a small tent leading into the soundstage. The queue video was projected on the side of the soundstage for those in line to watch. Story The queue video was a commercial for Sleep-Well, a drug created from Hypnocil. Hypnocil, in the movies, was used for dreamless sleep to protect the children from Freddy's nightmares. The commercial claimed that the correct blend of Hypnocil would allow patients to experience dreams and Freddy's nightmares in safety. The only indication that anything was wrong with Hypnocil was that Freddy would periodically pop into the commericial with a maniacal laugh. Entering the maze, guests first walked into a Sleep-Well tent. Fliers and posters surrounded the room advertising the effects of Sleep-Well. Mannequins wearing Sleep-Well suits and gas masks stood behind tables, while a saleswoman, obviously gone crazy from overuse of the drug, led guests towards a tunnel of Sleep-Well mist, sending them into the dreamworld. Reaching the end of the mists, guests emerged into Freddy's world. His house, 1428 Elm Street, loomed in front of the path, left abandoned and decrepit. Surrounding guests were the sounds and cries of Freddy's young victims. Continuing on into the house, guests were first greeted with a young girl. She pushed her teddy bear into guests faces as they turned past the front door into the house. Walking through the house, it seemed as if it would fall apart. Windows were boarded and floors creaked as guests walked over them. Guests next entered a bedroom scene from the first film. In the scene, Glen Lantz (which was Johnny Depp's first movie role), was pulled inside of his bed to be killed by Freddy . In order to make guests feel as if they too were pulled into the bed, the room was turned on its side. Seeming to walk from the ceiling, a large bed stood at the end of the room for guests to walk through its sheets. On the wall next to the bed was Glen's distorted body. On the other walls were bookcases, posters, and a television. Periodically Freddy's image came onto the television and as he distracted guests, one of his victims dropped down a hidden door on the wall to startle guests walking past. Emerging through the sheets, Freddy immediately attacked guests. The path continued on through dark corridors where Freddy's victims and his adversaries from the films lurked, including a girl who was killed inside of a television. As lights flickered, victims popped out of the walls and appeared in the way on paths to scare guests. The path finally led to a hospital ward, a scene from the sanitarium in Freddy vs. Jason. Children asleep in comas surrounded the paths while a screen monitored their vital signs. Sheets separated all of them, and allowed Freddy to jump out to scare guests unseen. Every few minutes, the children suddenly sat up in the bed, alarms blared, and Freddy's face appeared on their monitors. Leaving the ward guests were surrounded by mirrors. In the hall of mirrors the path was difficult to find and flickering lights kept it dark for much of the time. Some mirrors were doors which opened to reveal Freddy and his victims popping out to scare as guests walked past. Reaching the end of the mirror hallway, hot air greeted guests. They entered Freddy's boiler room, where he brought his young victims to kill. As hot air blew from below, Freddy attacked guests on a high platform. Walking further into the boiler room, chains hung down in the path blocking the way as Freddy chased guests. Freddy appeared on all sides of guests throughout the whole room and finally chased guests out of the maze. Trivia * Originally, Jason Voorhees was to appear in the maze as a reference to Freddy vs. Jason. The Freddy who attacked from above in the boiler room was originally designed to be a spot for Jason to swing his machete at guests, however, New Line Cinema , who had to approve of every use of their characters, would not allow the characters to appear anywhere together to quash the rumors of a sequel to Freddy vs. Jason. However, you can see Jason's hockey mask coated in blood, on a shelf in Nancy's bedroom. * In the sanitarium scene, one of the monitors has the last name "Aiello", which is a reference to Mike Aiello, who is one of Universal's Creative Staff who is often responsible for Halloween Horror Nights. * This house won House of the Year for 2007. External links *Video from Universal previewing the maze Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Carnival of Carnage Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando mazes Category:Movie Houses Category:House of the Year Category:Soundstage 23